


Torture

by BeautifulCreature



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alone, Cutting, Depression, Gen, Lost - Freeform, Poetry, Sleepless, Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulCreature/pseuds/BeautifulCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who torture us can lead us to do unbelievable things. Warning: Suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Wow… I have no clue what made me write this poem. Uh, I question my mental stability sometimes with the things I write. *Nervous Laughter* Well, this poem is written in the point of view of whatever character you want it to be. I never really had one character in mind for this. But, on the other hand, I hope you like this. Please R&R, it makes my day.

** Torture **

Sharp razors piercing my silky smooth skin,

Dark red blood gushing,

Dripping down into a puddle on my beige tiled floor,

Empty transparent glass vials and needles fill my drawer,

Reminding me of the times I caved into the unbearable urge.

Thoughts and memories filling my mind,

Pushing against my skull to find room to fit amongst all the others,

Covering my ears to find silence from the constant screaming,

Dark purple circles under my once bright eyes,

Deprived of a restful sleep,

Running from the nightmares playing on repeat,

I’m too tired for this anymore.

Staring around the dumpster of my room,

I finally find it.

What I need to get away,

My gateway to painless days and nights,

Fast,

Simple,

Painless,

I hold the barrel to my head,

Press the trigger,

Now I’m dead.


End file.
